The invention concerns a protective cover of a hand-held cut-off machine wherein the protective cover comprises a bracket secured on the exterior side of the protective cover. The bracket in at least one locked position is locked with at least one locking projection in at least one receptacle of the protective cover. The bracket, by a movement of the bracket in a release direction, is releasable from the locked position.
U.S. 2006/0128289 A1 discloses a protective cover of a hand-held cut-off machine that is provided with a bracket. The bracket serves in particular for supplying a liquid, such as water, to the cutting disc. The liquid (water) supplied through the hollow bracket serves primarily for binding dust produced during cutting as well as for cooling and lubricating the cutting disc. The protective cover can be secured on the extension arm of the cut-off machine in different positions, i.e., on both sides of the extension arm of the cut-off machine. For this purpose, the position of the bracket must be changed on the protective cover.
The bracket is exposed to high thermal stress on the protective cover. Moreover in operation strong vibrations act on the bracket. In order to ensure that the locked bracket will not be released in operation and in order to avoid thermal overload, the bracket is advantageously comprised of a strong and brittle material. When releasing the bracket from the locking means, this brittle material must be bent. This can cause overload of the material and thus breakage of the bracket.